It Was the Mistletoe's Fault!
by The Autumn Alchemist
Summary: What do you get when two exorcists try to help in another's relationhip? On Christmas as well! My sequel to Mik-san's: It Was the Costume's Fault! Warning: lemon, yaoi


It Was the Mistletoe's Fault!

**Well, I have no fucking clue as to how I came up with this, but, I did, and it happened. Anyways, I thank Mik-san for the inspiration, and by the way to everyone; This. Is. My. Sequel. To. Mik-san's. Story**

**Disclaimer: 1) I don't own D.Gray-man. 2) I own the plot of THIS story 3) all rights are reserved to the music's own artists, and anything else I haven't said, I just don't own, okay? So you guys can't sue me.**

Devil's Trill **Belongs to Vanessa Mae, and just search for it on youtube.**

Lenalee's Outfit **search for Lenalee Chinese Dress on photobucket, and switch the purple with red, and the pink with white**

----------------------------------------

It's been two long months, but the relationship between Yu Kanda and Allen Walker, spread around the Black Order like wildfire, or a raging blizzard in the case of it being around Christmas. Speaking of the two exorcists, the said two entered the building that was the Black Order, shivering and white snow covering them from head to toe, and Kanda does not do well in the snow, not at all.

"I'm about to mince Komui into so many pieces, I don't think even his Komurin robots could put him back together," the Japanese exorcist grumbled to himself, not paying any attention to the very cute minx-er I mean lover of his. Allen, shook his head to get rid of the gray snow, since his hair was whiter then it, and laughed lightly at the hollow, okay, maybe not so hollow, threat that his koi made.

"Come on, Kanda, at least we got here before the storm worsened," the Destroyer of Time stated, trying to make his dark haired lover, less grumpy. Said lover was shaking his own hair, the white snow falling effortlessly to the ground as he brushed his hands along his shoulders, sweeping off any of the dry snow that landed there.

"I'm still going to kill him for making us go to Munich, Germany, when the storm there, was coming over _here_!" Kanda exclaimed, his agitation was fueled by the snow that was making his hair wet, the fact that he could catch the flu or something like that from the snow, and the sexual tension that was built up from the mission, said mission had kept both of the exorcists on their feet, for three days straight. Allen just shrugged, shook his arms a bit to get any hidden snow that might be up his sleeves out, and walked towards the science department, the discovered innocence in his pocket while Kanda following him. Behind them, Toma could be seen carrying a small box with holes in it that had the sounds of scurrying in it, or like something was trying to claw out of it.

"Ah! Just who I was looking for!" Came the excited shout from Komui, who saw them enter his office. Just when he finished that sentence, Mugen was pointed at his face, the tip of the blade dangerously close to his nose.

"If it's about anymore missions, give them too Lavi or Miranda," the Japanese malchick gei **(means gay boy in Russian)** stated in a low, dangerous voice as his eyes became cat-like, the pupil dilating into a thin slits under his straight cut bangs that just hovered over his eyes. Deciding to save the poor man, and fearing the wrath of a certain Chinese exorcist, Allen placed a hand on Kanda's, where it was on the hilt of Mugen.

"Let's just give him the Innocence and leave," Allen said, a devious look behind those silvery blue eyes that told Kanda, "you, me, and the bedroom. Now." Catching the hint Kanda gave a small wink from under his bangs, so everyone wouldn't suspect what they were planning, and let his blade fall a bit and then sheathed it.

"Well, I was gonna ask you two to help set up for the Christmas party that's tonight," Komui stated, fixing his beret and backing away a few feet. Allen, being the gullible teenager he is, tore his face away from his aibou to look at the supervisor with obvious curiosity.

"Really?" He asked, wondering what they were to do. Kanda gave the British exorcist a hard glare, telling him, "shut up now or I'll kill you", which went unfazed by the younger male.

"Yes, all we really need help from you two, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory is to help set up the lighting and sound system," Komui said, taking a sip of his coffee from his pink and blue mug, that magically appeared from nowhere might I add. Allen turned to his love and gave him those puppy eyes few could resist, and of those few, Kanda isn't one of them. His right twitched a bit, before he heaved a sigh and just nodded his head slightly, signaling "fine, if I must."

-----------------------------------------

A loud crash was heard all around the Headquarters. The cause? Lavi, carrying a couple of stands and cords, bumping into Allen who was carrying a huge speaker about his height, and he, in turn, bumped into a stack of boxes that had Christmas decorations, which all rolled along the dance floor on the tenth floor, and the speaker landing half on him, half on the floor.

"Oh! Gomen ne!" Lavi called, as he saw the mess he accidentally (coughyeahrightcough) made. Kanda, carrying a couple of boxes for lights, hearing the crash almost dropped his boxes, note that it was almost, and headed back towards his lover, who was at the moment seeing about ten Timcampy's flying around his head. Krory, carrying another speaker, looked at what was going on, and seeing that Kanda was taking care of it, he continued to do what he was doing.

"Kanda, why're there four of you?" Allen asked in a daze, his eyes going double vision twice over from both falling, which he hit his head, and the fact that he had the speaker land on him, which Kanda had gotten off of him.

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda muttered, as he picked him up and set him on his feet. Allen wobbled a bit before shaking his head, making his hair fly around that pretty much stimulated Kanda in one way or another, and saw his vision had cleared.

"Arigotou Kanda," Allen thanked, picked up his speaker again, and walked over to the designated spot where it will stay for the whole night. Behind their backs, Lavi and Lenalee gave each other smirks, and their eyes flashed with mischievousness that only few could tell they were up to something.

Within an hour, everything was set up, food and punch ready, the Christmas lights giving the room that glowing look, and the strobe lights would work by the time the party started.

"Ah! I'm glad that's over!" Lavi said as he stretched his arms, making Lenalee look at him out of the corner of her eyes. Krory saw Lenalee staring at Lavi, who was unconscious of her look, and gave an exasperated sigh, wondering when those two would just get together in a room. Allen sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't part of the clean up crew after the party, which would be a hassle as he'd and any others on the job would have to carry everything and put them away, which would be very difficult.

"Come on, Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and started to pull him away. "Time to get YOU into your Christmas outfit!" she said in obvious delight at the fact of making Allen dress up. Allen blanched at the thought, but gave an inner smirk at the thought of Kanda staring at him with obvious lust. Unbeknownst to Allen and Lenalee, though she already knew, Lavi wrapped an arm around Kanda's shoulders and gave a cheery smile.

"Ne, Yu-chan! You should get in an outfit for the party," Lavi said, using his nickname for the Japanese exorcist, whom hated it with a passion that he loved the small white haired exorcist. Giving the Bookman-to-be a glare that would give people the chills, he gave a flat, "no" at Lavi's attempt to get him dressed up in his obviously corrupted sense of fashion. His jaw fell in disbelief, but mentally shook it off and pestered Kanda some more.

"Come on! I bet Allen would LOVE it!" The red haired Bookman-to-be exclaimed, wiggling his only visible eyebrow suggestively, which stopped him in his tracks, the mental image of Allen giving a sexy smirk, at the red leather (or so he thinks) he, Kanda, is wearing. Allen's hands gripping the course cloth tightly in his hands, his own outfit, a small red fleece dress that when down to his knees with white at the collar, sleeves, and edge of the dress, and a pair of red fleece pants, that seemed to be a size too big, hanging limply on his slender hips, was making him feel warm around the collar. Outside of his mindscape, Kanda could be seen with blood slowly dripping from his nose, a smirk on his pale lips that told, "I'm ready to screw someone's brains out, at this very moment." Lavi was rubbing his hands in glee, at the mere thought of his and Lenalee's plan working so perfectly, it was almost unreal.

"Come on Yu-chan! Let's get you ready!" Lavi yelled, grabbing the aforementioned man by the arm and dragging the older exorcist by the arm to his, Lavi's, room.

-- With Lenalee, Miranda, and Allen --

"KAWAIIII!!!" A resounding squeal of delight rang through the Black Headquarters, which many could tell was the sound, of Lenalee and Miranda crying out in delight at the sight, of Allen Walker in his Christmas/Birthday outfit. Said birthday boy was blushing up a storm at the feel of the soft, silky black pants he had on, (no underwear on at the request of Lenalee), a burgundy fleece coat with white fur at the sleeves, collar, and edge went to his knees, no shirt on either, and a small, red hat with a white puff ball at the tip of the pointed hat sat upon his white hair. His formal shoes tapped against the ground as he waited impatiently for the two to stop being in their yaoi fangirl mode.

"He'll totally love it! I'm so sure!" Lenalee squealed again, not noticing the dangerous look Allen had on. Miranda just smiled kindly, a red dress on with her own red hat on and a pair of small red high-heeled boots on her feet.

"Well, if you insist on me dressing up, why don't I get you your Christmas present?" Allen asked in a strained voice, holding back the devilish urge to just strip her and put her in her own outfit for the night, though he knew he'd have her, Lavi, and Komui after his hide if he did that. She stopped her insane fangirl mode, and gave him a delighted look.

"Really?! Oh you shouldn't have!" The Chinese exorcist exclaimed in excitement, and Allen just grinned. Going over to the armoire in the corner of his room, he stopped before turning towards Lenalee and smiled.

"It's your Christmas present, Lenalee, so close your eyes," he said sweetly, the smile of his just making all eyes in the room widen in excitement and their mouths to go up in huge grins. Nodding frantically, Lenalee closed her eyes and waited. She could hear Miranda gasp in surprise, and she felt something soft being pressed into her hands.

"You can open your eyes now, Lenalee-chan!" Allen's voice chirped and she did so, to see something that just made her speechless. In her hands, as a gorgeous, red and white, Chinese dress that had a tight, high collar and slits up the side, which probably went to her mid-thigh. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up from the dress to Allen, who was just smiling. She moved her mouth, but no words were coming out, so instead of continued to look like a fish out of water, she jumped and gave the young male a hug.

"Don't worry, Miranda-chan, I got something for you so you don't have to feel left out," Allen said, prying the teenage girl off of him, and giving Miranda one of his dazzling smiles. Miranda blushed and stuttered out something about him not needing to do something like that, but Allen just smiled and headed over the small box with holes from earlier in the corner of the room. He opened the top, and pulled something out, having his back turned to her, she couldn't see, and asked her to close her eyes as well. Nodding, Miranda, did so, and could feel something warm and wet lick her nose.

"You can open them now," Allen said, and the young woman did so, only to gasp in surprise at the adorable, gray kitten with a small white diamond-like dot on its forehead. It gave a small yawn, showing the amount of time it probably spent trying to get out, it fell asleep on its own.

Miranda could only squeal and gently hold the kitten to her chest, feeling the loud purring it was doing. Lenalee could only smile and give Allen a thumbs up telling him, "You did good," and he got the silent message, and watched the two marvel over what he got for them.

-- With Lavi and Kanda –

To say Kanda was hot was an understatement. He was downright sexy! Of course, with Lavi's twisted humor, things can go from good to great or from bad to worse, depending on how you look at it. Kanda had his back turned from the insanely grinning rabbit known as Lavi, who so happened to be in his own Christmas outfit, which included a pair of black leather pants, a bright red coat, much like his hair, and no hat, but he let his hair fall down from his bandanna, which he left on his side table, trying so hard for his koi to not maim his good friend behind him.

"Come on, Kanda! Allen would love it! I know he will!" The said friend spoke up, poking at his shoulder, which made the Japanese exorcist twitch his eyebrow in annoyance. Pulling at the collar of the blood red, long-sleeved dress shirt he wore, he looked at the formal shoes he wore beneath a pair of dark slacks, and a silver belt hung from his waist, which twinkled in the light whenever he moved just right. He turned his head and glared daggers at the rabbit who was giving a cheerful smile behind his once gravity defying hair, his one green eye closed in happiness. Giving a quiet sigh, Kanda walked past Lavi and exited Lavi's room, waiting for the redhead to finally notice that he left so silently.

Hearing the sputtering of incoherent words, Kanda started to walk towards the party room, to make sure everything was in place, and to make sure certain people don't decide to, "help" in his and Allen's relationship.

--------------------------------------

Kanda wanted to grab a pair of earplugs, and just sit down, but no, the resonating music just had to be loud, and all available chairs have been taken. Behind him, he didn't notice Lavi place a white, powdery substance in the punch, and stir it a couple times. Shaking his head, he continued to watch Allen and the girls dance to the music playing (My Love by J.T.). Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he turned his head to see Lavi holding out a glass of the red punch he and Krory set up earlier. He lifted a delicate eyebrow at the redhead, who was giving an innocent look.

"It's just punch," Lavi stated, and placed the small cup in Kanda's hand, and turned his head so he could watch Lenalee, who was still dancing to the music. Taking a small sniff from the punch, Kanda blinked slowly before taking a very small sip. Not noticing anything different in taste or smell, he just continued to hold it in his hand. The girls, and Allen, came back, laughing, smiling, and a bit red in the face. Lenalee said she would go get drinks for everyone and went over to the punch bowl. Taking another sip of his punch, Kanda noticed slightly that he was starting to feel a bit warm, though it could be from the lighting and the mass of people in the room.

"Here you guy's are!" The Chinese exorcist exclaimed, and handed Miranda and Allen a cup full of the same red punch. Both thanked her and drank it all in one swallow. Kanda took another sip, and noticed that everything was now, starting to disorientate ever-so-slightly. Shaking his head, he cleared his vision, to see Lenalee and Lavi had disappeared. The pounding beat stopped, and a more techno sound started up. Everyone turned their heads towards the risen platform, where a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, red lips, and long, wavy black hair stood in a white, strapless dress. In her hands, was a wooden violin.

"To all those who are couples, this song is only for you. Everyone else, go off to the side of the room," her voice sounded in the mike, which sounded like a church bell. She placed the violin under her chin, after seeing everyone who didn't have a date/spouse, she started to play the melody known as The Devil's Trill. Kanda drained the last of his punch, and took the smaller, yet cute, white haired boys hand, leading him to the dance floor, where they started a complicated but graceful dance, which was probably made up on the spot.

"K-Kanda, this is so unlike you," Allen stuttered slightly, not knowing what was going on with his lover, but liking the feeling of their hips touching slightly. The violin stopped for a moment, as did everyone else, and the two mentioned couple started to grind their hips to the fast paced techno music that started up. The young woman started the violin again, and they started their almost-swan-like dance. When the song finished, the two stood their spots, faces just inches from one another, panting hard and their faces aglow from the heat in the room, and from something else. From behind the, you could see Lenalee and Lavi's eyes the size of dinner plates, not knowing the two could do something like that. Shaking their head at the same time, the two snuck off, yet again, to finish the final phase in their plan.

Everyone was clapping, that's what Allen could hear, other then being lost in the dark pools that were Kanda's eyes. Giving himself a mental kick, Allen slowly parted from Kanda, smiled and by some unknown instinct, smirked behind him towards Kanda, wagged a finger telling the long haired bishounen to follow, and made his way slowly to the entrance/exit, and looked up for some reason. Above him, and Kanda who had caught up to him, saw a small plant with red berries on it and green leaves together. This was known as Mistletoe.

"Oooooh! They found the mistletoe!" Someone shouted, and everyone turned their heads to see Kanda and Allen under the small plant. Giving a big smile, Allen stood on his toes, and pecked Kanda on the lips, before pulling away, and giving off a smirk. He started to run, his whereabouts, unknown for the time being.

Now, Kanda was usually the one who starts something, but if he doesn't, he finishes what was started. Ignoring the cat calls, wolf howls, and shouting, he chased after Allen in their game of, "I catch you, I'm on top" game Kanda came up with on a whim. Through the hallways and up stairs, Kanda finally spotted the white haired boy entering his, Kanda's room, and just caught his hand before the white haired boy disappeared into the inky blackness of the room.

"I win," Kanda stated, a devilish smile playing at his lips, the urge to dominate rushed through his blood when he saw the frightened, but obviously turned on expression Allen had. Stepping into his room, Kanda closed and locked the door, and Allen knew what was gonna happened, and frankly, was just as sex-deprived as Kanda. Allen pulled the taller man down a bit, and gave him a passionate filled kiss, his timid tongue licking at the bottom petal that was Kanda's lips. Kanda opened his mouth to the young man in front of him, just to humor him, and felt their tongues touch, and the battle for dominance started, with Kanda winning. Back up, Allen felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, and was slowly lowered onto the mattress, where he felt Kanda's hand's roam around his sides.

"K-Kanda!" The British exorcist moaned out, feeling his pants tightening in an almost torturous fashion, the strong hands brushing up against it almost made him scream out in agonizing pleasure, but Kanda's mouth silenced him. The buttons started to become undone by Kanda, and Allen shakily rose his hands, and started to undo Kanda's shirt and belt, which both pooled to the floor along with his own coat, the cold air making his pink nubs stand at attention.

Kanda didn't know when his shirt came off, but when it did, and he felt the soft, velvet hand and the course, leathery one go across his own chest and sides, he could feel himself becoming harder by the minute. He kissed along his lovers jaw and neck, bit and licked at the junction of his neck, taking pleasure at the sound the young man was making, and took a small nipple in his mouth, sucking, nipping, and licking at one, then switching to the other, his hands undoing his pants and sliding off both pants, and shoes, since Allen wasn't wearing any boxers at this point in time, noticing Allen was just as excited as he was.

Allen felt a hand grasp him there, and he opened his mouth and arched his back, the feeling of a cold hand on heated flesh drove him mad. Flipping the darker haired man over, Allen proceeded to do the same things he did to him. Both hands fumbled with the button and zipper, but finally undid them and slid them off with his shoes as well. Taking his left hand, he slowly and torturously ran it along the long shaft that belong to Kanda, who was now looking at him with hazy, dark eyes. He slowly lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the dark pair below, and stuck his tongue out to taste his lover, who threw his head back at the sheer feel, and sight below him.

Kanda switched again, being on top, and lowered his own head to the heated flesh that was just twitching to be touched. Engulfing him in his mouth, Kanda swirled his skilled tongue along the head, taking note to the sounds of pleasure his koi was making. He placed three fingers in front of Allen, who knew exactly what to do, and started to coat the digits in a thick, coating of saliva, sucking on said digits in time to Kanda.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled out, feeling his first orgasm of the night rack his body, his seed exploding in Kanda's waiting mouth. He lay there, breathing hard from his experience. Kanda's face came up to his, and saw the smirk that was plastered on his face. Kanda removed his fingers from Allen's mouth, and prodded the young boy's entrance. He kissed the white-haired exorcist and slipped the first digit in, taking note at the moaning Allen was making, and slipped the second in, and started a scissoring motion, stretching the young boy to fit his size. Once he found he was stretched enough, Kanda slipped the third and final digit in, and pumped slowly, searching for that one spot, that will make Allen beg. Finding it to be deeper, Kanda took his fingers out, and hearing the whimper from Allen, slid himself into the tight passage that was Allen.

Allen arched his back at the feeling of Kanda being in him, though they've done this so many times before, he could never get enough of this fire that was burning inside of him. He nodded his head a few seconds later, and felt his lover pull out, then slam back in, and repeated the motion, which started slow, but when Allen started to meet his thrusts, Kanda started to go a bit faster, their breathing starting to get shallow and a thin sheet of sweat graced their bodies.

Kanda lifted the young boy's legs over his shoulder, and pounded into Allen, and when he heard the struggled scream, he knew he found the spot. Finding the angle again, Kanda rocked against Allen's hips, hitting his prostate over and over again, and feeling the delicious heat surround him. He brought a hand in between them, and started to pump Allen's own flesh in time with his thrusts.

"Y-YUU!" Allen yelled/moaned out, as he came in Kanda's hand and stomach, clenching his walls around Kanda.

"Allen!" Kanda moaned out, spilling his own seed deep inside the white haired lover of his. He fell on top of the shorter man, and tried to regain his breathing, which slowly came along with his heartbeat which slowed down as well. When he gained enough strength back, he pulled out of Allen, who whimpered again, and pulled the boy to his chest, nuzzling his hair with his nose.

"I'm always on top," were the final words Kanda spoke, before Allen felt the darkness come over him, not remembering anything else besides the joy and pleasure he felt with Kanda.

-------------------------

**O.O What did I just write?**

**Ayame: I don't know, but I liked it! **

**Me: Shut up you stupid flower:hits her: **

**Ayame: Ow! What'd I do!? **

**Me: Being a pervert… which probably makes me one too. :groans:**

**Michael: Actually, comparing you two, she's the most perverted out of all of us. **

**Me: --; thanks for that… consoling, Michael. Anyways, thank you for reading this, as this was 1) my first lemon, 2) my first yaoi coupling, and 3) my first lemon. So it it's too short, too rushed, or whatever, let me know. I want the constructive criticism.**

**Warning, flames will be used to roast marshmallows; so flamers, I don't give a fuck as to what you say.**

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it, and a happy New Year's! **


End file.
